In connection with modern aircraft, a gas turbine engine generally includes a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. Seals are used in such engines to isolate a fluid from one or more areas/regions of the engine. For example, seals are used to control various characteristics (e.g., temperature, pressure) within the areas/regions of the engine and can be useful to ensure proper/efficient engine operation and stability.
There are limits to the characteristics that seals can accommodate based on their material properties. For example, conventional turbine airfoil seals incorporate materials that limit their use to environments that are less than 2000 degrees Fahrenheit (1093 degrees Celsius). Trends in engine development have dictated that engine core operating temperatures increase. What is needed are seals that are capable of reliably accommodating such elevated temperatures so as to not serve as a limiting factor in the design of an engine. In addition, other technological advancements in turbine design have driven the need for seals with increased strength.